Je t'aimerai
by Piichi21
Summary: Un petit os écrit sans prétention parce que je pense que Ken n'est pas qu'un boulet. Parce que je sais que Ken est avant tout amoureux. Et parce que je veux montrer qu'il peut être courageux. Rating pour situation dure. Pas de lemon.


Notes de l'auteur : Voili voilou un petit os que j'ai écrit. En un après-midi en écoutant du Adèle ;) Très court donc, et un peu triste. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ ça fait un bout de temps qu'il été sur le forum de Amour sucré mais j'ai eu envie de le retoucher un pitit peu.

C'est mon tout premier texte et je l'ai écrit sur Ken, le Ken d'avant, collant et mal habillé. (à l'époque il n'était même pas encore réapparu dans le jeu) Parce que mine de rien je le trouvais attendrissant et ça me faisait de la peine de lire toutes les méchancetés que l'on disait de lui.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je traverse la rue, perdue dans mes pensées. Une voiture arrive à toute allure, le conducteur ne m'a pas vue. Je vois le véhicule s'approcher de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus près . Et je pense seulement '' Alors ça-y-est ? ''. Bizarrement, je suis très calme, je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien. Il n'y a plus que moi, cette voiture et l'attente. Les secondes semblent s'étirer à l'infini. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je devrais, mais mes jambes semblent avoir pris racine dans le sol. Je crois que je suis terrifiée.

Soudain, alors que je pensais que tout était fini, je sens que l'on me pousse, me projetant contre le trottoir. Un craquement sonore ce fait entendre derrière moi. Sur la route, je le vois, une mare de sang se forme autour de lui. Pourtant, je ne peux pas le croire, je ne veux pas le croire. Lentement, il se retourne vers moi et prononce un mot. C'est à peine un murmure, je le devine plus que je ne l'entends, Cependant, ce simple mot me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

Je m'élance vers lui, je crie, j'appelle à l'aide, je l'appelle, je l'insulte même. Mais c'est trop tard, il m'échappe. Doucement, malgré mes baisers et mes gémissements, la mort me l'enlève. Et lui, il continue de sourire et me regarde tendrement. C'est la dernière image que je vois avant de m'évanouir . Ken …

o0o

Mon Dieu ! Quelle peur tu m'as faite ce jour-là ! Tu as été si courageux. Toi, mon chevalier servant, mon prince, tu m'as sauvée. Sans hésiter une seconde tu as risqué ta vie.

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai pris conscience de mon amour pour toi. Avant tu avais toujours été Ken l'ami d'enfance, Ken le plus petit de la classe, Ken qui riait quand je riais, Ken qui me consolait quand je pleurais, Ken qui me répétait tous les jours qu'il m'aimait,Et moi, bien sur je t'aimais, mais je t'aimais comme un frère, Il a fallu que je frôle la mort pour ressentir l'amour, le vrai amour : mon amour pour toi Ken.

Alors, quand tu es parti, j'ai voulu te suivre, naturellement. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et c'est seulement maintenant que je vais pouvoir te rejoindre. Tu sais, si j'ai patienté tout ce temps c'est parce que je savais que tu m'attendrais toujours; parce que je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma famille parce que je savais que ça ne t'aurait pas plu parce que tu me l'avais demandé. Non ! Tu ne me l'avais pas simplement demandé, tu me l'avais ordonné. Cet ordre, toute ma vie il a raisonné dans ma tête : ''Vis !''

o0o

Narline démarra son aérocar. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche : elle avait demandé à un de ses collègues de la remplacer pendant qu'elle assistait à l'enterrement.

Elle repensait à cette femme qu'on venait de mettre en terre. C'était une des premières patientes de ce centre. Elle y avait été interné à 18 ans, au début du siècle et avait fini sa vie dans ce même asile.

A force de la côtoyer, Narline l'avait comprise. Cette vielle dame, n'avait pas de but, pas d'objectif. Ses rêves l'avaient désertés, quand le jeune homme qu'elle aimait étais mort en la sauvant. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était vivre, alors, elle vivait comme il lui l'avait ordonné.

Cependant, Narline n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour cette femme déconnecté de la réalité, qui avait passé toute sa vie enfermée. Sur Terre, 10 milliards d'hommes et de femmes survivaient avec leur lot de peines et de souffrances. La pollution, la guerre, la crise économique, la maladie, la famine,... Un cancer rongeait la Terre et le cœur des hommes depuis la nuit des temps et il continuera jusqu'à la fin.

La jeune femme soupira, on était le 12 mai 2074 et le monde devait continuer de tourner. Personne n'avait le temps de se soucier d'une histoire d'amour morte avant même d'avoir commencé.


End file.
